Reminded Forever
by VestalHestia
Summary: Set prior to the last battle on the Moon during the Silver Millennium, the four guardians of Princess Serenity must make the choice between love and duty.


**AN: This is a one-shot that was inspired by the Kelly Clarkson song, "Don't Waste Your Time." This fits in with my current story, "The Lost Prince," and will help better explain my series, "The Lost Generals." Thank you for reading, and I hope you review, especially if you either love or hate it!!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon… I swear!**

**All the best,**

**Vestal Hestia**

* * *

Reminded Forever

"Jupiter Thunder…. CRASH!"

"Venus Crescent Beam… SMASH!"

"Mars Fire… IGNITE!"

"Mercury Bubbles… BLAST!"

The four sailor soldiers stood in front of their enemy, watching their magical powers rush through the air. The attacks hit each intended victim. Sailor Jupiter let out a small cry, unwilling to believe. Sailor Venus bit hard on her lip, tasting her own blood. Sailor Mars felt her heart jump into throat. Sailor Mercury turned her head, unable to watch.

The lightning struck true like always. The beam of light pierced. The fire burned. The bubbles chilled. Each girl said a silent prayer as the frosty bubbles cleared. Instead of the deafening silence that usually accompanied the unleashing of the inner guardian powers, there was a noise.

Male laughter.

Sailor Jupiter turned to Sailor Mars. "We are truly doomed as the prophecy predicted." She let out a cry, "Nothing good has come from Earth!" She called upon her home planet, urging the lightning to fill her body.

"Jupiter Thunder… Dragon!!"

Never before had she used her home animal in combat. But this was not a normal battle. Her duty was to protect Princess Serenity. She would use all of her power until she was dead or the battle was won.

She watched as her power headed straight for him. The thunder sounded, her ears blocked. He should be dead.

But the power never hit him.

Sailor Jupiter watched as her teammates powers failed once again. She wondered what power the evil Earth princess had over the guardians.

The one princess who was supposed to have no power had the ability to suppress theirs. How could this be possible?

They were forced to retreat. Sailor Jupiter was known to be the physically strongest of the guardians, and the retreat hurt her the most. Why had she failed?

Sailor Venus untransformed into her natural state, Princess of Venus. She stood on the balcony outside their charge's bedroom, staring at the Earth. In her princess form, Jupiter joined her companions.

"What power does Beryl have? How can she render us powerless?" Jupiter looked at Mercury.

Before the blue haired princess could answer, Venus spoke. "It has nothing to do with Beryl or her dark kingdom," she whispered, "they have the power."

Jupiter scoffed. "How can Nep.. How can mere Earthlings have the power to stop us? Their queen gave up her planetary energy long ago. We are superior! We can win."

Venus shook her blonde hair, her blue eyes sad. "We gave them our power." She looked at Mars. "Your ancestor Ares saw it in the fire. We joined the Earth to the Moon when we met them. When we…"

Jupiter interrupted, "Don't even say it. I can't believe that they turned on us. I will never talk of him again."

Mars and Mercury were silent as Venus continued, "But you cannot stop thinking about him. Feeling him. Love is greater than planetary power, Juno. You cannot bear to see him die."

Jupiter turned pale. Only the queen and princess of the Moon had the liberty to address the Jupiter princess by her title. Not even her commander of the inner guard, Venus. But the princess had a point. She could not think of him dying.

Mercury walked over to Jupiter and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "I know I cannot bear to think of Zoi dying. Even though he apparently no longer returns the feeling. When a planetary princess finds her love… Even I cannot out think it."

Jupiter turned to Venus, "What can we do?"

Her commander remained quiet.

Mars spoke up. "There is one way. It is dangerous and will force us to choose a side."

Jupiter looked surprised. "I am bound to guard her highness Serenity. What side am I to choose? I will never join with Beryl… even though he did."

Mars shook her dark hair. "You misunderstand. We must choose whether we continue our kingdoms or be faithful to the Moon."

Jupiter was puzzled.

Mercury was not. "You mean… is it possible?"

Mars nodded. "We need to inform Her Majesty, and hope she will use the crystal."

"Won't that kill her?" Venus asked, preparing herself for the decision.

Mars shook her head. "No, she allows us to use it, but the power comes from inside us."

Her companions looked worried. Jupiter had failed to catch on. "What choice? Why the crystal?"

Mars walked over the glass doors. She watched her princess sleep in her bed before answering. That young girl was their sovereign. Ares had sworn herself to her on Princess Serenity's tenth birthday. She remembered her promise and the vision it held.

"_Time is both short and long for you, dear Serenity. I see you through out time, lost. But know this, dear princess," the raven haired girl dropped to her knees in reverence, "I will be guarding your side throughout your challenges."_

"We choose to forget them. Willingly, we use the crystal with our powers and cleanse our memories of them. If we do not remember them, we can hurt them. We can kill them. We can save the Moon." Mars explained quietly while picturing his blue eyes. Feeling the way his lips felt against hers. Never to feel that again or to be forever reminded….

Jupiter began to pace, "But then how are we denying our home planets. We are going to save them!"

Venus explained to her, "We choose whether to continue our blood lines or protect the Moon. It is impossible for us to do both. Our hearts are only ours to give once. We will only give them to their proper mate. We find our perfect mate. We are then able to produce the next line from true love." Tears filled her eyes, but she wiped them away. She was the protector of love, and she was a failure. "If we choose to forget them willingly we would be unable to continue our kingdoms. We would no longer be the bearers of our crystals. Our planets would be unable to sustain themselves…"

Tears filled Venus' eyes, "This goes against our nature, but if we do what Mars suggests… we surrender our hearts to the Moon."

Jupiter was startled, "So we loose either way?"

Mercury shook her head, "No, we win. If we can destroy the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl, then life on Earth can continue in peace. The one good thing is that Terra has become self-sufficient. It doesn't need its crystal to survive. We can destroy its princess."

Venus smiled, "And the Moon might survive also. Princess Serenity has found her love with the general Endymion. He has not been swayed to Beryl's side as of yet. There is hope. If they win, there is no hope."

Jupiter reflected on his eyes. How she would miss them. "Then it appears we have made our choice."

* * *

Queen Selenity of the Silver Kingdom almost did not allow for the young soldiers to fulfill their duty to her daughter. The girls stood in the garden, far enough from their charge so she would not know of their sacrifice, but close enough to reach her if the palace was attacked. It was dark times.

They stood in a circle, dressed in their long gowns. The gold, red, blue, and green glowed in the light of the terrible Earth. Each girl clutched their wands in their hands.

"Are you sure?" Queen Selenity asked Venus, the commander of the guardians. "You are sacrificing your nature, cousin"

Venus dared to look her Majesty in her eyes, as she answered, "No, I fulfill my destiny. Your daughter's love will be enough for us."

The Queen placed her beloved crystal in Aphrodite's hand.

"When the crystal shines on you, repeat what the incantation I taught you. Believe it, for that is the only thing that will work!" Mars reminded her friends as Venus rejoined the circle. Venus nodded.

"Will we forget each other? How will we know to fight?" Mercury asked, her hand was shaking.

"No, we will only forget our loves. When we see them next, we will not recognize them. No matter the time, no matter the battle, we will never feel true love again." Venus whispered. "It will be as if it never existed."

She held her wand up; "Venus POWER" The conversation was over.

Jupiter followed, "Jupiter POWER"

"Mars POWER"

Athena wavered but was able to yell, "Mercury POWER!"

Venus released the silver crystal and it floated in the middle of the circle. Their wands triggered the crystal to glow.

"As the daughter of Mercury, I know my heart and I know the power. I need to dam my water; I need to forget his eyes. I need no longer to know him!"

Mars closed her eyes, "As the daughter of Mars, I felt the fire of passion, the heat of his embrace. I need to temper the flames and no longer feel his burn!"

Jupiter continued, "As the daughter of Jupiter, I felt the lightning bolt strike my heart. I harness the electricity and feel it no more!"

Venus finished, "As the daughter of Venus, I am the embodiment of love. But I renounce his hold and turn my back on my love. I need to be loyal!"

As the crystal filled up the dark sky, they shouted as one, "No longer will Earth be joined to the Moon kingdom. We will not be reminded forever of their mistakes. We release their hold on our hearts. We let go of their hands. They will not drag us down. In the name of the Moon, we will punish them!"

Queen Selenity felt her crystal work its magic. Each girl became encapsulated in a ball of light. The Queen raised her moon wand and urged the crystal to return to it home. She whispered before the spell closed, "When the time is here, when the moment is right, memories will spill from this light."

As the lights finally cleared, the inner guardians stood together, as a team in uniform, no longer princesses.

At that moment the scream of Serenity filled the air, and love was forgotten.

The battle had begun.

* * *

AN: If you are confused go read my longer story "the Lost Prince" and in it are some of my explanations on the workings of the Silver Millennium. If you liked it, please review so I know that people would be interested in writing about the generals and their loves. Let me know!

Thanks for reading this far!

Vestal Hestia


End file.
